This invention relates to a connector which is mated with a mating connector upon transmission or reception of electric power. For example, this invention relates to a charging connector or plug which is mated with a receiving connector or inlet provided on Electric Vehicle (EV). For example, this invention relates to a receiving connector which is mated with a power supply connector provided on Electric Vehicle suppliable electric power.
This type of connector is disclosed in JP-A 2013-8466 (Patent Document 1). As shown in FIG. 21, when the connector of Patent Document 1 is not mated with a mating connector (not shown), a lock arm is pressed by a coil spring so that a hook is positioned inside of a body. At that time, a microswitch is under an open state, and a solenoid is not energized.
When a connector is mated with a mating connector (not shown), a slide cover is brought into abutment with a part of the mating connector to be moved in a positive Y-direction so that a hook is exposed. An operation ring is moved in the positive Y-direction to press the hook from inside of the body toward the outside thereof. Accordingly, the projecting hook is hooked with a hooked portion of the mating connector (not shown). At that time, a cancellation button is also moved in the positive Y-direction. Furthermore, when electric power is supplied to the solenoid, the solenoid is energized so that a plunger projects in a positive X-direction. Thus, a position of the operation ring is locked so that a movement of the hook is restricted. Therefore, the connector is prevented from coming off from the mating connector (not shown) upon electric power supply.
When electric power supply is stopped, energization to the solenoid is also stopped. Accordingly, the plunger returns in a negative X-direction. After that, the cancellation button is pressed in a negative Y-direction upon a removal of the connector from the mating connector. Thus, the operation ring is moved in the negative Y-direction so that the hook is moved inside the body by using a force of the coil spring. Therefore, a hooking of the hook with the hooked portion of the mating connector (not shown) is released so that the connector can be removed from the mating connector.
In the connector of Patent Document 1, when the plunger is not returned in the negative X-direction in spite of stop of energization to the solenoid, the plunger is pressed in the negative X-direction by using a releasing rod (not shown).
A solenoid is expensive so that a problem of an increase in cost occurs. In addition, a size of a solenoid unit is big so that a miniaturization of a connector is prevented.
Furthermore, in the connector of Patent Document 1, if the plunger do not project in spite of energization to the solenoid, coming-off of the connector is not prevented. In addition, in the connector of Patent Document 1, there is a possibility that the plunger is unable to be pressed by the cancellation rod or the like if the plunger is not returned back to an original position in spite of stop of energization to the solenoid.